


Achoo!

by isisisatis



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisisatis/pseuds/isisisatis
Summary: Well, title says enough, I think ;-). Some fluff.





	

Achoo!   
°°°°°°°°°°°°  
By Isisisatis

 

"Achoo!"

"Bless you, Marcus," Stephen said and nonchalantly handed him another tissue.

Marcus glared back.

***

"I hate this!" Marcus struggled with the blankets.

"Marcus, you are still running a fever and Stephen told you to stay in bed. But if you prefer I can fetch my handcuffs."

"Michael, I'm really not into such stuff!"

"You sure?" Garibaldi leered.

Ignoring the comment, Marcus sulked. "I'm bored."

"Hey, I was just here for three hours keeping you company!"

"Everything aches from lying down for ages!" Still ignoring Garibaldi.

"It's only been two days. And if the fever keeps decreasing you can get up tomorrow."

"Achoo-CHOO!" Marcus let out a quite heavy sneeze. "I really hate this!" Weakly.

"Yeah, you already said so." Eye-rolling.

"My brain is like cotton." Sleepily, shivering.

"Marcus, do us both a favour and go back to sleep."

"I wanna have Neroon," Marcus mumbled with drooping eyelids.

Shaking his head with an indulgent grin, Garibaldi straightened Marcus' crumpled blanket and then left the Ranger's quarters silently.

***

"Neroon! You are back!" Marcus croaked and promptly got into a coughing fit. Groan. "I think I'm gonna die," he grinned, posing theatrically, one arm placed over his brow, head thrown back.

"I have to disappoint you. Dr. Franklin told me you will live a while longer."

"So no last kiss for poor, suffering me?" Marcus tried to give Neroon a woeful look.

"No."

"Then how about a 'welcome-home-kiss'?"

"That could be arranged," smirked Neroon.

Kiss…Kiss………. Shove.

"I think this was a bad idea. Can't breath properly," Marcus coughed and gasped. "And my nose is running again." Sneezing fit. "And this really exhausted me," he complained and slumped back on the couch again, blowing his nose.

***

"You still seem to have a fever. You are quite warm," Neroon stated while sitting next to his lover and taking his hand.

"No fever. I only have a temperature. T-e-m-p-e-r-a-t-u-r-e," he emphasized the last word.

"And the difference is?"

"Now I'm allowed to zizz on the couch instead of the bed.- Not that I do anything different on the couch than in bed- namely sleeping…"

***

Neroon gently rubbed Marcus' back until the Anla'shok was able to catch his breath after another coughing fit.

"Darn! I don't know if coughing is that much preferable to having an aching chest. This is so exhausting. I can't even go to the bathroom without wheezing!"

"My poor, poor Marcus," Neroon chuckled.

"Hey, your presence is supposed to make me feel better!" complained the dark haired man.

"And what could I possibly do to make you feel better?" This time the Minbari smiled gently.

"First a little kiss. Then I could need some more of Stephen's tea. It tastes awful but it definitely helps. And I'm hungry. You can choose anything from the fridge because everything tastes like straw anyway. And then you preferably finger-feed me. Now, does that sound like a plan?"

***

"When you heat the water for the tea, can you refill my hot-water bottle? I'm still freezing."

"Can't I be your hot-water bottle?"

"No. – But you can be my electric blanket!" quipped Marcus.

"I bet you would like that," laughed Neroon while he prepared the tea and placed a bowl with soup in the heater.

***

"You have to put honey in the tea!" complained Marcus while he snuggled down in his blanket, the newly filled hot-water bottle on his stomach.

"And where is the honey?"

"In the kitchen, of course!"

"There was no honey."

"There has to be! I can't drink this stuff without honey. And it is doctor's prescription anyway."

"Was it?" mumbled Neroon under his breath. "Maybe it's empty. How about sugar instead?"

"No. Honey. It must be somewhere in here!" the Human struggled to get up, looking around.

"Stay seated. I will go looking." The Minbari warrior searched all horizontal surfaces in the quarters and also the cupboards. No honey of course. He started his methodical search again anyway.

"Nero-oon? Ehm. I think you might go looking in the bathroom."

The Minbari simply looked at the apologetically smiling man and calmly went into the bathroom. He found a stickily smeared open jar with a spoon inside, the lid lying next to it. With utmost care he freed the jar from the equally sticky surface and stoically cleaned both with a wet towel.

"Here you are."

"Thanks. And sorry. I forgot. And maybe you'd better put the honey in the tea. It seems I managed to make quite a mess the last time."

"No problem, Marcus. But why in the bathroom?"

"Well, the honey helps to sooth the cough and it tastes good, so I nibbled a bit walking around and when I had to sneeze…everything became messy. And the bathroom was nearer than the kitchen…and then I was too weary to clean it."

"So you like to nibble honey with a spoon?" Neroon drawled and scooped up some of the golden, viscous liquid on the spoon and fed it to his unresisting lover.

"Hmmm. Delectable! Want to try some?" Without any hesitation Neroon at once latched to Marcus' lips and tasted the sweetness, chased it with his tongue, yet this time being careful not to suffocate the ill Human.

***

"The soup!" they both said slightly annoyed when they were interrupted by a beeping sound.

Neroon went to fetch the heated soup, a spoon and some bread.

"Here you are," he said, trying to hand Marcus spoon and bowl.

"You promised to feed me." Innocent batting of eyelashes.

With an indulgent smile Neroon did as 'ordered'.

"Ouch. That's far too hot!" accused the Human after the first spoon full of soup.

"I'm sorry. We will let it cool down a bit. How about some bread meanwhile?"

"Only if you cut off the crust and soak it in the soup."

Silently Neroon took the bread, cut off the crust and took the soft bread and a dish towel back to the couch. Without changing his expression he efficiently bound the towel around Marcus' neck like a bib.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"If you insist on behaving like a child, I shall treat you as one, don't you think so?" Smug grin.

"You prick!" Carefully, though difficultly maintained scowl.

***

"Marcus? Do you need to take meds before you go to bed?"

"Hmhm. They are all on the nightstand." Marcus had closed his eyes.

"Then let's go. You are dead on your feet."

"Neroon?" One eyelid was lifted just enough to risk a short blink in Neroon's direction. "Could you change the sheets? They are all sweaty from the fever. And I forgot to ask Michael, probably because I fell asleep on him. And when I tried myself today, I only managed to get off the sheet of the blanket. I think I would sleep much better in new sheets."

"Of course Marcus." Tiny sigh.

So Neroon prepared the bed and replaced the water glass on the nightstand with a fresh one. He also fetched the thermal with the tea and the tissue box and placed the items on the nightstand.

***

"Marcus. Marcus, come to bed."

The Ranger mumbled, tried to remove the blanket without opening his eyes then simply slumped back and held up his arms like a small child that wanted to be taken up.

This time Neroon sighed in earnest. Not that it would have been the first time he had carried his lover to bed, but then he had had other intentions. Definitely other intentions. When the Minbari tried to peel the blanket off Marcus' limbs, the Ranger pulled it up again with the words, "Stays. T'is so nice."

With a silent chuckle Neroon scooped up the Human -blanket and all- and carried him to the bed.

"Your meds, Marcus," coaxed Neroon once he had seated him on the mattress. Only opening one eye, Marcus took several pills and swallowed them with a sip of water. Then he dropped into the cushions and pulled up the comforter over his nest of blanket and hot-water bottle.

***

"You coming?" Marcus asked the Minbari warrior.

"Yes, I will join you shortly."

"Mmh."

Neroon went back to the main room. Used tissues littered the floor, empty and half-empty cups could be found throughout the living room, dirty plates were distributed on the table and the kitchen looked distinctly cluttered.

Quickly he tidied up, then returned to the bedroom, undressed and lay down next to his ill lover.

Marcus turned around and snuggled up to the broad form of his Minbari.

"Love you."

"I love you too. Good night, Marcus."

"'night…Neroon."

 

 THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> A 'Get-Well-Story' for Kim. All my best wishes for you, Kim. *hughs you thoroughly* 
> 
> Beta: Go Monica go!!!!! Thanks so much, my dear :-)


End file.
